


Never have I ever

by DracoIgnis, Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Humor, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: After a night out, Jon, Robb and Daenerys head back to the office to collect their things. As a tipsy game of 'Never have I ever' reveals some dirty details about the brothers, the question becomes: will Daenerys just watch, or will she have the guts to join?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 63
Kudos: 318





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the tags before reading the story! If the thought of Jon and Robb together makes you uncomfortable, this is not the story for you. If the thought of Robb and Daenerys together makes you uncomfortable, this is not the story for you either.
> 
> If, however, you're down to see these three hot people get it on? ....read on!

“Never have I ever taken a sexy selfie.”

The night was cold. The streets were empty. Here, at the edge of Weston-Super-Mare, where terraced houses decorated with pumpkins and ghouls were replaced by dreary concrete parking lots and factory buildings, Jon took solace in his cigarette. The smoke was warm. His mood was mellow - spurred on by two-for-one cocktails, dancing alongside the promenade, and a serving of extra chips from the corner kebab shop. He could still taste the salt on his lips. He licked them as Daenerys roughly elbowed his side.

“Hello, anyone home?” she asked and waved her hand in front of his face. “Never have I ever taken a sexy selfie?”

Jon had another drag of his smoke as he watched her. She was sexy, he thought, with her red lips and red nails and red dress. The angel wings on her shoulders were falling apart, and her hairband with the halo sat askew. But her makeup was immaculate. He wondered how hours of sweating under the pulsating LED light of various nightclubs hadn’t made its mark. He blew smoke towards the sky and asked: “What?”

“Ah, forget him,” Robb said and grabbed the bottle of vodka out of Daenerys’ hands, “he’s drunk.” He took a large swig of the alcohol and grimaced: “That’s fucking disgusting.”

“It was on sale,” Daenerys said with a shrug before turning back to Jon. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I just don’t take selfies.”

_“Bullshit,_ you used to have a _Myspace account.”_ Robb thrusted the vodka into Jon’s hands and grinned at Daenerys: “Jon used to be emo. All he did was style his hair and photograph himself in dirty bathroom mirrors.”

“It wasn’t called a _selfie_ then.”

“No, it was called _narcissism.”_

Jon rolled his eyes but had a chug of the vodka. The alcohol burned all the way down his throat. “That’s _shit.”_

“Alright, guys,” Daenerys said with exasperation as she claimed the bottle back, “next time you can cough up the cash to buy something fancy.”

“I don’t need fancy, I just need not to _choke,”_ Jon mumbled. He drowned his lungs in cigarette smoke to rinse out the burning sensation of vodka. “Who’s next?”

_“Never have I ever,”_ Daenerys said and bumped her shoulder to Robb, “your turn.”

“Never have I ever,” Robb mused, “been denied entry to a club.”

Daenerys had a swig. “I forgot my ID,” she explained.

Robb had a sip. “I was too drunk.”

Jon had a gulp. “I insulted the bouncer.”

Daenerys gasped: “You did _what?”_

“Oh, shit I remember,” Robb laughed and clapped his hands, “he asked: _are you a fucking homo,_ and Jon said: _why, are you hoping for a date?_ He was furious.”

“Why did he think you were gay?”

Jon met Robb’s eyes briefly before looking away. He gnawed down on his smoke and murmured: “I don’t remember.” His cheeks felt warm. He assumed it was the vodka tingling his face.

Daenerys gave him a long look, but she didn’t push further. She just clapped his ass and said: “Your turn!” and Jon shyly rubbed his buttocks as he tried to think up a good question.

“Never have I ever had sex in a pool.”

“Oops,” Daenerys grabbed the bottle, _“that_ was a holiday I won’t soon forget. Right, never have I ever had a one-night stand.” They all had a swig.

“Never have I ever,” Robb continued, “walked in on my parents having sex.”

“Oh, gross,” Jon grimaced, though both he and Robb drank. “Right, never have I ever sexted the wrong person.”

“Give it here,” Daenerys said, her voice thick with embarrassment. She drank. She smacked her lips. Droplets of vodka glimmered on her chin as she exhaled and watched the sky. “Never have I ever,” she started before grinning, _“snogged someone of the same sex.”_ She made a move to drink, but both Robb and Jon grabbed around the bottle in the same. As the guys pulled back as if burned, she stared between them amused. “What, does this relate to the bouncer story?” she asked curiously.

“Maybe,” Jon said, though he didn’t elaborate. He just stared right ahead, feigning interest in the glimmer of orange fairy lights hanging on the bushes down the road. But out of the corners of his eyes, he was watching Robb, and Robb, his cheeks as red as the hair on his head, was watching him, a smirk on his lips. It made Jon flush.

“You’re being a fucking tease tonight,” Daenerys said and stopped as she kicked off her heels. Her toes were blushing red through the sheer fabric of her stockings. As she wriggled them, she sighed with relief. “God, I needed that.”

“Talk about being a tease,” Robb said and picked up her shoes. He pulled the straps over his wrists to let them hang before wrapping an arm around Daenerys’ waist. He tugged her close as he peered down her cleavage. “Your tits look amazing in that dress.”

“You know how to charm a woman.”

“Do they hurt?” Jon asked, blowing smoke aside, “your feet?”

“Mhmm, help out a damsel in distress?” Daenerys smiled and waved him closer. One of her arms was swung around Robb’s shoulders. As Jon stepped in, she slipped the other around his, dragging him close, urging him to hold her.

Jon grabbed the bottle from her hand before pushing his arm around her. His hand brushed to Robb’s as he helped his brother steady Daenerys between them, allowing her feet to almost hover the ground as they carried on, her weight resting on their shoulders. This close, he could smell her; worn down perfume that only left a lingering scent of peaches, and Dove deodorant that had stained the edge of her dress, and cheap alcohol and sticky lipstick and month-old mints dug out from the bottom of her handbag. It was real. It was raw. It made Jon’s cock throb.

He spat out his smoke and took a swig of the vodka.

“I didn’t even ask a question!” Daenerys protested.

Jon coughed and sent her a knowing look as he reminded her: “You did.”

“Would someone _please_ give me the whole story?”

“Nah,” Robb said, “that’s _nunya.”_

“What’s _nunya?”_ Daenerys asked perplexed, and the guys replied at once:

_“Nunya business!”_ before breaking down into a laugh.

Daenerys sighed: “Really!” but she didn’t press the subject further. She just stared bitterly ahead as the old office building came into view. “I can’t believe Halloween is over.”

“It was fun,” Jon agreed, glancing up the brickstone structure. The lights were out, but he could still make out the shape of the plastic bats hanging in the dark windows. They rocked solemnly in their thin strings. “Work-dos tend to be fun.”

“Especially when Theon goes,” Daenerys chirped.

“Theon _always_ goes,” Jon scoffed, “that guy is never sober.”

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Robb asked and glanced at them. As they looked back at him, he clarified: “About his _sex drawer?”_

“Oh, shit, that’s right,” Daenerys gasped.

Jon sent them an odd look. “What’s this?”

“Theon has - well, at least he _claims_ he has - a sex drawer at work,” Daenerys explained with a certain look of glee on her face. “Apparently, he keeps condoms and lube in there.”

_“Just in case,”_ Robb said, mimicking Theon’s excited voice, _“you never know when a lass needs to get laid.”_

“Oh, fuck off, he wouldn’t dare.”

“But what if he _did_ dare?” Daenerys continued. She looked between them, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she asked: “Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

Their walk across the parking lot was hurried and full of giggles. Jon left the bottle of vodka by the door as they stumbled into reception and trudged their way toward the stairs. They were so caught up in the idea of the infamous drawer that they barely noticed the man at the front desk. He stood up in the stark shadows, his body broad and imposing, and Daenerys almost let out a surprised yelp:

“What the-”

“Hey, Hodor!” Jon called. He waved from around Daenerys’ shoulder. He was still holding onto her, though her feet had long since sunk into the carpet. “We’re just here to pick up some things.”

As the security guard’s face broke free of the blackness and peered into the sparse light of reception, a broad grin met them. He didn’t say anything, he just gestured at the book on the desk, and Robb smacked his face:

“Right, we need to sign in after hours,” before dragging Daenerys and Jon along.

They noted their names in silence, each of them trying their best to look as sober and composed as possible. Hodor either didn’t notice the stench of alcohol or he didn’t care - once the last person had signed in, he just waved them along with a joyful nod. They scrambled up the first set of stairs before Daenerys painfully exclaimed:

“That was _so awkward.”_

“Why?” Jon asked.

“He totally heard us talking about the _sex drawer.”_

“Not ours,” Robb pointed out, _“Theon’s._ If anything, _he’s_ in trouble.”

“No one is in trouble,” Jon sighed and climbed the stairs to the next floor two steps at a time, “he’s a good guy. He doesn’t snitch.”

“He doesn’t _talk,”_ Robb clarified. He gave Daenerys’ ass a pinch and winked: “I’ll protect you.”

“Yeah, I see that,” she said and stuck her tongue out at him, but she was too out of breath to say otherwise. By the time they reached the fourth floor, she leaned against the wall with a gasp for air. _“When_ are they going to fix the elevator?”

“For simple folks like us?” Jon asked as he pushed the door open, _“never.”_

It felt like Monday morning; as Jon stepped across the threshold, he glanced at the rows of metal desks and old computer monitors and broken headsets which made up the call-centre, and he almost expected to hear his floor manager’s dreary voice announcing: _“Make sure you’re ready to log in for eight o’clock sharp!”_ The place smelled of cold coffee and second-hand cigarette smoke and the burnt plastic of a vacuum cleaner. He tried not to let the scent settle in his nostrils as he breathed in.

“Well, fuck,” Robb sighed as he joined his side, “drinking always makes me forget how much I hate this place.”

“Five years,” Jon said and shook his head, “it feels like a lifetime.”

“Speak for yourself,” Daenerys said as she pushed between the guys on her way in. Her face was slick with sweat, and her voice still shivering from the walk upstairs. “I’ve only been here _three_ years. I still have hope!”

“Ah, three years,” Robb said with reminiscence and winked at Jon, “do you remember the optimism of _three years?”_

“Young and stupid,” Jon smirked and crossed his arms.

“Say what you want,” Daenerys replied as she stalked to her desk. She withdrew a plastic bag from beneath the chair and rummaged through it, “by the end of the year, I’ll have a better job.”

“Never have I ever,” Robb said, “been overqualified for my current position.” He and Jon mimicked drinking.

“Never have I ever,” Jon continued, “been promised a promotion that never came.” Once more, they mimicked drinking.

Daenerys withdrew a pair of flat shoes from her bag and turned to them with her brows quirked. “Never have I ever,” she mocked, “been a jerk to my colleague.”

Robb and Jon looked at each other, grinned, and pretended to drink.

Daenerys sighed, but she smiled. “I’m going to freshen up,” she said, “before we head home.”

“What about Theon’s drawer?” Robb asked and threw out his arms as she strolled past him.

“You can tell me all about it later!” Daenerys called over her shoulder before disappearing through the door to the loos.

Robb shook his head. “Never have I ever fancied a coworker,” he said and pretended to drink.

Jon licked his teeth and withdrew his pack of smokes. “You know she’s leaving, right?” he said as he lit a cigarette. “She’s too smart to be here. If she doesn’t get this interview, she’ll get another. It’s just a matter of time.”

“I know,” Robb nodded as he watched him, “and I know it upsets you more than you’d like to admit.”

Jon stared back at Robb as he had a drag of his cigarette. He didn’t say anything, just stood and let smoke seep from the corners of his lips. It was true, he thought, though he couldn’t make himself say it out loud. The thought of losing Daenerys made his heart hurt. So when Robb repeated:

“Never have I ever fancied a coworker,” Jon simply dragged the cigarette out of his mouth and made a drinking motion with his hand.

“You can’t smoke in here,” Robb reminded him.

“You can’t have a sex drawer either,” Jon shot back.

His brother smirked. “Do you want to have a look?”

Theon’s desk was easy to spot; it was void of family photos, but covered in Manchester United memorabilia and empty cans of coke. Jon pushed them to the side as he sat down and watched Robb go through the drawers. The first one was full of pens, paper clips and cigarette packs. The second one had paperwork and a list of unreadable phone numbers. As Robb reached the third, Jon held his breath and edged closer to see:

a blackened banana and three two-pound coins sitting in a plastic box named _‘Savings’._

Jon sucked his teeth. “Never have I ever,” he said, “been so disappointed.”

“Tell me about it,” Robb sighed and kicked the drawer closed. He gestured for the cigarette and, as Jon handed it over, slumped down next to him on the desk as he had a drag. Smoke escaped his lips in a puff. “Well, at least it was a fun night.”

“At least it was a fun night,” Jon agreed.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, sharing the cigarette as they waited for Daenerys to get ready. It wasn’t until the ashes were reaching the filter that Robb suddenly asked: “When did you fall in love with her?”

Jon coughed. “What do you mean, _in love?”_

“Come on,” Robb said and clicked his tongue, “it’s obvious.”

“Is it?” Jon asked. He turned the smoke between his fingers as he watched the ashes glow. “I suppose... about a year ago.” It felt weird saying it out loud, but he knew it to be true at once; he’d always fancied Daenerys, but love? That took longer. But after two years of moaning about work and laughing at customers’ complaints and getting drunk on Fridays and meeting up for pizzas on Saturdays - after spending forty hours every week sitting side by side, so close that their shoulders sometimes rubbed when they reached for their headset at the same time - he knew it. _Love._ It was something like that.

“You’ve gone quiet,” Robb teased as he took the smoke back from Jon. He held his gaze as he had a drag. When he blew out, the ashes danced warmly across Jon’s cheeks. “Are you thinking about her?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you thinking about me?”

Jon felt his heart skip a beat, and he forced himself to avert his eyes. “Fuck off,” he muttered.

Robb smirked around the cigarette. “You’re blushing.”

“I’m not,” Jon said, feeling his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“You were blushing earlier. When we talked about the bouncer.”

Jon’s hands dropped to his lap. He watched his feet as he kicked the carpet, the tips of his shoes dragging old dirt up from between the ridges. “We were drunk,” he said. “We only do it when we’re drunk.”

“We’re kind of drunk now,” Robb reminded him.

“Yes,” Jon said, and he felt his throat knit together as he peered back at Robb. His brother was eyeing him intensely, his blue eyes dark and alluring in the grey office space. “Yes, we are.”

Robb popped the butt of the smoke into an empty can on Theon’s desk and turned to face Jon. “Never have I ever,” he said, “thought about kissing my brother sober.”

“Drink,” Jon muttered. “Never have I ever,” he could barely force the words across his lips, “thought about kissing my brother _and_ Daenerys.”

Robb looked pleasantly surprised. “Drink,” he said, and reached out to grab Jon’s chin. His fingers were rough and demanding, and Jon could only let him drag him nearer, lead him to close the space between them. The air was hot with smoke and ashes, and the scent of _him:_ beer, swallowed chewing gum, cheap cologne. The smells made Jon parched. “Never have I ever,” Robb said, his voice a low whisper across Jon’s lips, “thought about a threesome.”

Jon’s hands pushed into Robb’s hair, twisting his curls around his fingers, and he pulled him tight as he replied: _“Drink.”_

Their lips crashed. It was a hard, and needy kiss. Jon could feel Robb’s beard scratch against his skin, and the rugged touch of his hands as they dragged down his chest. He was certain his brother could hear his heartbeat; it was so loud that it hammered in his ears. By the time Robb pried his lips apart with his tongue and pushed into his mouth, it was skipping so many beats that Jon was starting to feel dizzy.

Robb’s tongue was large and wet. He dragged it around the back of his teeth, tasted him and swallowed his moans until he was out of breath. Meanwhile, his hands had started wandering. His fingertips were digging in between the buttons of Jon’s shirt, teasing the shape of his abs, resting at the buckle of his belt. As Robb’s thumbs pushed down the waistband of his jeans and brushed the line of hair, Jon gasped:

“What are you doing?”

Robb cocked his head as he breathed: “What do you think I’m doing?” Their lips were still touching. Their tongues licked the air. When they met, warm and wet, Jon could taste himself on his spit.

Jon’s hands grabbed a hold of Robb’s shirt. He paused, as if uncertain whether to drag him closer or push him away. “This is stupid,” he said, pecking the tip of Robb’s tongue with his lips, licking it, forcing himself into his brother’s mouth. “She is going to come back.”

“Then we’ll let her join,” Robb replied. His thumbs were still brushing Jon’s pubic hair, teasing the soft skin between his navel and groin.

Jon scoffed: “As if she’d want to.”

“Never have I ever,” Daenerys' voice sounded loud and clear, and Jon and Robb broke apart with yelp, “watched two men make out.”

Jon jumped up from the desk and swirled around to find Daenerys eyeing them. She was standing on the other side of the desk, peering over the monitor with curiosity. When he met her gaze, she blushed.

“What?” she said.

“How long have you been watching?” Jon asked. He wasn’t sure why it mattered. He wiped his lips off in the back of his hand, as if he could get rid of any proof of indecency, but the bulge in his jeans remained. He was hard, and throbbing, and standing only made it more visible. As Daenerys’ gaze dropped to his groin, he quickly sat down and rested his hands in his lap. “I mean, what did you _see?”_

“Everything,” Daenerys said, her voice casual.

“Everything?” Jon repeated, his voice hopeless. He stared at Robb who quickly said:

“He loves you,” and pointed at Jon.

Jon’s cheeks burned. “Shut up!” he hissed, “that’s _not true.”_

“Yeah, that’s not true,” Daenerys agreed, but in comparison to Jon she sounded calm. She rested her hands on her back as she slowly made her way onto the other side of the desk. Her flat shoes made a dull noise as she shuffled across the carpet. “I mean, if Jon actually loved me,” she said, a hint of pink on her cheeks as she turned, facing the two of them, “he wouldn’t have stopped.”

Jon looked from Robb’s amused face to Daenerys. He blinked: “What?”

Daenerys leaned back against the desk behind her and cocked her head. Her silver hair slipped down over her shoulder, falling perfectly across her chest. “I said,” she repeated, her lips slightly pursed as she made a mock-face of upset, “if you really loved me, you wouldn’t have stopped kissing.”

Jon still eyed her in disbelief. As Daenerys started twirling a lock around her fingers and gestured toward Robb, it dawned on him: “You _want_ us to make out?”

“Mhmm,” Daenerys hummed and nodded.

Jon was still speechless, but Robb nudged him and said: “I mean, it’s kind of hot, isn’t it?” When he looked back at him, his brother shrugged. “You said it yourself: _never have I ever thought about kissing my brother_ and _Daenerys.”_

“You said that?” Daenerys asked.

“So you didn’t see _everything,”_ Jon pointed out flustered. Daenerys just bit her lower lip and smiled, and Jon glanced back at Robb with quiet hesitation on his face. “So… it’s okay with you?” he asked. He couldn’t believe he was asking - the words seemed so muddled in his mouth that he wasn’t certain he even spoke them out loud.

But Robb heard, and he nodded. He reached out, grabbing Jon’s chin again, and dragged him in. “If it’s okay with you?”

Jon didn’t reply. He just swallowed, gave a small nod, and closed his eyes as Robb’s lips met his once more. It was different the second time around; before, when they thought themselves alone, they were rough and quick, driven by momentary _passion._ Now, he felt nervous and watched. As Robb’s lips moved across his own, it was more slowly, and when his tongue pressed into his mouth, it made him gasp and peer out between his lashes.

He could see Robb, close and flushed, his eyes tightly shut as he concentrated on stroking Jon’s cheeks and deepening the kiss. And he could see Daenerys:

she was leaning back, eyeing them with interest, one hand on her chest whilst the other was closed at her mouth. For a moment, he thought she was shocked, but then he noticed her tongue - she was biting her thumb, licking it, suckling on it as if mimicking their movements. Soon, her other hand fell from her chest to her thighs, and he saw her rubbing the exposed skin just above her knee where her dress ended.

_She really likes it,_ Jon realised, his heartbeat picking up speed again, _she is really into it._ As her suckling picked up, so did his excitement. He wasn’t sure whether he was keen to show off to her or Robb, but he grabbed a strong hold of his shirt and pulled him close as he pushed back into his brother’s mouth. He licked up the taste of him. He forced him to allow him access.

Robb groaned to his lips, and his hands pushed around Jon’s sides as he took a steady hold of him. As Jon bit and sucked on his lower lip, he opened his eyes and glanced back at Daenerys as well. He smirked. He raised his hand. He waved her over.

Jon didn’t see, but he could hear it; the sound of the desk as Daenerys got up, her dull footsteps across the carpet, the quiet sigh from her lips as she stepped close. She seemed to hesitate, but only for a second - then, her sweet breath slipped across their lips, and her small, warm tongue peered out to join them.

It was different - it was perfect. As Jon turned his head, he could taste both Daenerys and Robb at once. The air between them seemed nonexistent, taken up by the wet sounds from their mouths and the sensation of their tongues meeting in the air. For a moment, Jon thought he didn’t need anything else but to just sit and be part of this. But then Robb pushed his chin to the side and led Daenerys’ face close, and he found himself kissing her straight on for the first time in his life.

Where Robb was hard, Daenerys was soft. Where Robb tasted of smoke and alcohol, Daenerys tasted of minty toothpaste. She’d brushed teeth, Jon realised, and he relished in the scent as he ran his tongue around her teeth and mouth, tasting every corner of her. He was still sitting on the edge of the desk, and Daenerys was leaning onto it, one hand on the counter, the other dragging up the inside of his thigh.

Daenerys’ nails tugged at the rips in his jeans, played with the loose threads, and then tickled their way across his bulge. When she closed her hand around the shape of his cock and gave it a squeeze, Jon found himself breaking the kiss with a gasp for air:

“Oh _fuck.”_

“My turn,” Robb insisted, and he pushed his hand into Daenerys’ silver locks as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

Jon could just sit and watch as his brother and Daenerys started making out in front of him, their lips sloppily moving, their tongues wetly twisting. He sensed that perhaps he should feel jealous, but somehow the sight of the two of them just made his cock even harder. It didn’t help that Daenerys was still rubbing his bulge. By the time they broke the kiss, he was so stiff that the constraint of his jeans felt painful.

Daenerys glanced at Jon with a dirty glimpse to her eyes, and she grabbed a hold of his black curls as she urged him back toward Robb. “Kiss him,” she said, pushing them together as if she was leading them, “use your tongue.”

Jon could only comply; with Daenerys’ hand guiding him, he kissed and suckled and licked Robb’s lips, making his brother moan and grab at both of them. He saw his hand disappear behind Daenerys, onto her ass, whilst the other took a hold of his leg. Robb’s fingertips danced across his thigh and soon, just like Daenerys had, he started rubbing Jon’s hard cock through the denim.

Daenerys leaned in. “Kiss him,” she whispered, pushing Jon’s head down, leading him across Robb’s blushing ear and down his neck. Her voice was warm with excitement as she had him suck on his brother’s jumping Adam’s apple, making him taste his pulse against his lips. “Lower,” she instructed, pushing Jon’s face into the fabric of Robb’s shirt, making him smell his sweat and: _“Lower,”_ as she guided him further, closer to his belt, dragging him by the hair toward Robb’s groin.

Jon wasn’t certain when Daenerys’ guiding stopped and his own desires began. He only knew that by the time he was kneeling on the carpet, his face dug in between Robb’s spread legs, his mouth was watering at the thought of tasting his cock.

Daenerys stood above him, her hand still in his hair, and she nuzzled his nose to Robb’s crotch as she watched with unashamed lust. “Never have I ever,” she teased, “given a blowjob,” and, as Jon’s eyes peered up at her, quietly, she whispered: “There’s a first for everything.” She reached in. She undid the belt, the button, the zipper. As the silver dragged down, opening the denim to reveal the bulge of Robb’s briefs, she turned to peck his lips as she asked: “Will you let him blow you for me?”

Robb’s face was bright red. In the grey darkness, Jon could see pebbles of sweat resting on his forehead. But he didn’t look nervous or disgusted - he looked _excited,_ Jon thought, and it was visible in the eager way he nodded and kissed Daenerys back as he said: “Of course.”

Daenerys smiled. She let go of Jon’s hair as she pushed her hand down into Robb’s briefs to give him a squeeze. Then, with a tug, she pulled his cock free of the fabric and let him hang in the air.

Jon stared. He’d seen his brother’s cock before, but never up-close like this. Robb was half-hard and red, his length throbbing and his balls nestled into a soft bedding of red pubic hair. He smelled of man, Jon thought; of sweat and sex. It shouldn’t appeal to him, yet mixed with the sweet scent of Daenerys it did. He licked his lips. He glanced up at Daenerys and, as she nodded, parted his lips and closed them around the shape of Robb’s cockhead. It was heavy, and fat in his mouth. As soon as his lips locked around it, he felt his brother jerk.

“Shit!” One of Robb’s hands skipped down to take a hold of Jon’s hair whilst the other dragged up the side of Daenerys’ body. Jon saw how his fingertips teased the red line of her dress before his palm closed around her left breast. It looked big and soft in his hand, and he felt a sting of longing as he watched the way Daenerys let him caress and squeeze her.

“Go on,” Daenerys said. She was not watching Robb but Jon, her lips pursed in an expectant smile. “Give your brother a good suck,” and Jon, reddening at the mention of _brother,_ closed his hands at Robb’s knees and started bobbing his head up and down.

Jon had never been with a man before, nor had he ever given much thought to the intricacies of a blowjob. He just tried to mimic what he knew himself to like; a long, soft lick on the underside of the length, a tight suck at the head, a hand on his member, a steady slurping as his drool slicked the cock for sucking. It worked: Robb soon started growing between his lips, filling his mouth with more of himself as he hardened.

“Shit,” he mumbled, dragging his fingers through Jon’s curls with eager pulls, “who would’ve thought you’d be good at this?”

“You’ve really never done this before?” Daenerys asked, leaning into Robb’s chest as she watched Jon blow him.

“Never.”

“Not even jerke-”

_“Never,”_ Robb interrupted. His voice was strained. He was starting to jerk forward, making Jon take more of his cock into his mouth with every suck.

“What a waste,” Daenerys said, licking her lips as she peered down at Jon, “he seems really good at it.” She reached over, pushing the hair out of Jon’s face, and made sure he had a good view of her as she placed a sloppy kiss on Robb’s mouth. She hummed: “How do you like it, Jon?” and sent him a teasing smile.

Jon tried to reply, but all he could manage was a coughing sound around Robb’s cock. His tongue tasted salty. He had a feeling his brother was starting to leak precum into his mouth. Once more, he thought he should be disgusted - but he just found himself swallowing, letting the taste of him fill his throat as he continued to bob his head up and down, up and down. His jaw was hurting. His lips were stretched. He wondered how women managed to do this on him for more than a minute. It wasn’t just the ache on his face - it was on his knees, and his neck, and his hands, his fingers now cramping in around Robb’s knees. His nose was blocked. His mouth was stuffed. He was starting to feel out of breath, but Robb’s hand in his hair continued to guide him in a steady rocking, and Daenerys’ lips teased him with a smile as she asked:

“Do you think he’d like to taste me?”

Jon’s eyes fluttered open as he peered up at them again. Robb was leaning back whilst Daenerys was settling on the edge of the desk, her hand pulling at the hemline of her skirt. When she caught his gaze, she said:

“Would you like to taste me too, Jon?” and she bit down on her lower lip in such a sultry way that he could only moan.

As Daenerys waved for him to come over, Jon gave Robb one last suck before letting him go. His cock slipped from his wet lips with a pop, and a string of saliva snapped in the air as he shuffled across the carpet on his knees, crawling his way to Daenerys.

Daenerys’ feet were dangling from the desk. Her flat shoes were hanging on her toes. As Jon pushed his way between her legs, he felt them tumble down his back, and her heels pushed alongside his spine, urging him further up. She was still wearing stockings. The sheer fabric rubbed against his cheeks the whole way until he reached her naked thighs where the temperature changed from cool to warm. As her heated skin brushed his face, Daenerys reached down and pushed both of her hands into his curls.

“You look so good on your knees,” she said, giving his hair a teasing pull.

Jon didn’t think to protest - he just pushed his face in between her legs and nestled his nose to the wet fabric of her pants. She was soaked, he noticed, even before his tongue brushed to the line of her string. He could taste her juices through the lace, and feel the shape of her labia teasing his mouth on the other side of the thin constraint. It didn’t take more than a nudge from his nose to tear it aside and allow his face to sink onto her naked cunt.

As Jon started licking and kissing Daenerys’ sex, she moaned and leaned back against the monitor behind her. “Oh _God,”_ she breathed, and Robb chuckled:

“Told you he was good.” It gave Jon an odd sense of pride.

Whereas blowing a guy had been a new experience, Jon knew how to lick a woman. He felt a certain satisfaction as he ran his tongue around her clit, suckled on it and rubbed his nose to it, earning himself a greedy tug of her hands. As she guided him, he followed, letting his lips please her wherever she took him.

Just like Robb, she tasted of sweat and sex, but it was different; she didn’t fill his mouth, but covered it, and the scent of her sweetly slickened his tongue. She was also more vocal, urging:

“There!” and telling him: “Deeper,” when he stretched his tongue toward her entrance, and: “More,” as he nuzzled his whole face into her heat. She was demanding. She was in control - her legs rested onto his shoulders as she took a hold of his head and started rocking onto his face, riding him for her pleasure.

“Shit,” Robb whispered after a while, “that’s _hot.”_ Jon felt the edge of his legs bump to his shoulder. It was shaking, and he knew at once; his brother was jerking off to the sight of him eating out Daenerys.

For a minute, those were the only sounds in the office; Jon’s wet licking, Daenerys’ needy moaning, and Robb’s haggard breathing. Then, suddenly, he groaned: “Fuck, I can’t-” and there was a shuffling noise. From beneath the fabric of Daenerys’ dress, Jon couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear: the sound of Robb shoes sinking into the carpet, the groan from the desk as Daenerys rolled back to lie down, and then the wet noise as a cock pressed between her lips.

Jon dragged his face free of Daenerys’ legs, stood up, and gasped as he saw:

Daenerys, on her back, her silver hair spilling over the edge of the desk, and his brother, standing on the other side, his whole length embedded in the tight heat of her mouth. When he caught him looking, he smirked:

“She’s _almost_ as good as you,” and Jon felt himself flush with a mix of embarrassment and excitement.

Robb was fucking Daenerys’ lips with quick, needy jerks. His hands rested at her cheeks, and his eyes were fixed on her throat, the shape of it bulging as he sunk all the way past the tight back of her mouth.

“Shit,” Jon mumbled, licking the scent of Daenerys off his lips as his hand sunk into his jeans. His cock throbbed at his touch, and he pulled himself free, allowing his member to hang stiffly in the heated air of the office. “She takes you all the way?”

“She’s fucking gorgeous,” Robb said, slowly dragging himself out of her mouth before pushing back in, earning just a sore gurgle from Daenerys. Drool was escaping her lips. Jon could see it dripping down onto the carpet below. “Look at that. She doesn’t even gag.”

Jon did look - he leaned in, his hands brushing up across Daenerys’ body to her breasts, as he watched his brother fuck her lips. He tugged her free of her bra and grabbed a hold of her small, pink nipples, making her back arch in a whine as he pinched them.

“Mghentle,” Daenerys gurgled around Robb’s cock.

“What was that?” Robb asked. He reached over, matching Jon as he gave her buds a tug. “Harder?”

“Phrick!” Daenerys coughed as Robb pulled his cock free of her lips, and she pushed up to rest on her elbows. Spit and precum were running down her chin. As she gasped for air, she sent Jon a provocative look. “Did you find it?”

“Find what?”

“The _sex drawer.”_ Daenerys nodded toward the end of the table. “I want you to fuck me. Have you got a condom?”

Jon felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He glanced over at Robb who returned his pained look. “Uh well,” he mumbled, finding it hard to think straight with Daenerys’ pink cunt on show and his cock rock hard between his legs. “Uh well-”

“Well?” she repeated, impatiently.

Jon reached out and opened the first drawer with a meek shrug. “That’s all he’s got,” he said, gesturing at its content as Daenerys sat up to have a look. “Just pens and paper clips and-”

“And condoms,” Daenerys sighed, grabbing one of the cigarette packs and turning it over. To Jon’s surprise, instead of smokes, a strip of condoms fell out from the packaging onto the table.

Robb leaned over with a marvelled look on his face. “He’s a genius,” he said before sending Daenerys an approving look. _“You’re_ a genius.”

“Tell me something new,” Daenerys said casually, but she couldn’t stop a small smirk from taking over her lips. She grabbed one of the packages, ripped it open, and gestured for Jon to come closer. “Here,” she said, and Jon awkwardly presented his hard cock to her as she rolled the condom over it. “Now you’re decent.”

It felt tight. It felt restrained. Jon grimaced and took in a huff of air as Daenerys expertly wrapped her hand around his length and gave him a few quick jerks to keep him hard. The condom was sticky with lube. He could see it shine on Daenerys’ palm as she pulled back and settled onto the desk once more.

“Go on,” she said, pushing her feet up to rest at his hips, and she peered up at him from between her black lashes as she urged: “Fuck me.”

It was all the encouragement Jon needed; he leaned in and pushed her dress up as he eyed her pink cunt. It was wet, and ready. The line of her string still nestled to the side of her labia, the lace scrunched up into nothing. He rested his hand on her hip, the other keeping a steady hold of his cock as he moved in, pushed his cockhead between her labia and, with a jerk from his hips, sunk the length of his member into her warm, tight cunt.

The sensation of pleasure was immediate. Through the condom, Jon could feel the heated, tight clench of Daenerys’ inners, and he moaned as he rocked into her, forcing her body to take him all the way to the hilt. His balls slapped to her skin. He settled inside of her heat with a gasp.

_“Shit.”_ Daenerys fell back, her head rolling off the edge of the desk once more. Her hands were flailing across the tabletop, searching for something to hold on to. But before she could think to grab anything, Robb leaned in, took a hold of her wrists, and held her in place as he pushed back into her open mouth. _“Fuckhh!”_ Daenerys sounds muffled against his length as he sunk into her throat once more, quieting her pleadings and keeping her in place.

Jon’s hands sunk into the warm flesh of her thick thighs as he steadied himself between her legs. He was sweating, droplets running down the sides of his face, and his heart was beating quickly in his chest. This was never how he imagined his first time with Daenerys would be. In his fantasies, they were alone in his bed, snuggled up, gently making love.

_But,_ he thought as he rocked into her and watched her body arch as Robb did the same, their cocks filling her from both ends, _this is so much better than I could’ve ever imagined._

As Jon started fucking her, Daenerys’ cunt clamped in around him tightly. Her inners were tensed around his fat girth, and every movement made it feel like she was jerking him off. He could hear how wet she was when he pushed in, and he could see it when he pulled out, her juices running clear down her thighs, down her ass, in between her buttocks.

“Shit,” Jon whispered, bending Daenerys’ legs as he leaned back for a better view, “she’s _tight.”_

“Tell me about it,” Robb gasped. He was still holding her hands down, but their fingers had intertwined, and Daenerys was letting him take her mouth with more shallow thrusts. “She’s _good.”_

Jon licked his lips and let go of Daenerys legs. Instead, he allowed his hands to wander - up across her stomach, tickling her sides until she wriggled, and then in around her breasts. He held them tight in his hands. He gave them a gentle kneading. He trapped her pink nipples between his fingers and pinched them until she gagged around Robb’s cock.

Robb groaned as Daenerys’ tongue spasmed around his cock, and he held himself inside of her for a second longer before drawing back. As she gasped for air, he gave Jon a daring look and asked: “Can you match her?”

Jon wasn’t sure what he meant at first - not until Robb guided his cock past Daenerys’ face, up over her throat, and let it hang in the air before Jon. He looked up at him. His brother looked down at him, red and tense, and Jon, having long let go of his inhibitions, settled atop of Daenerys, trapping her with his weight, as he opened his mouth and let his brother slip back inside.

It was an odd feeling; his cock trapped in Daenerys’ heat, and Robb’s cock trapped in his mouth, slowly fucking him as he let go of her hands and took a hold of his curls. Jon felt Daenerys stir beneath him. At first, her hips drew up to rock him deeper inside of him, and then, her hands followed. They stroked up his chest. They dragged up to his face. They held him in place as Robb made him blow his cock for the second time that day.

“You guys are _dirty,”_ he heard her purr. Her lips drew up. She kissed his neck, his Adam’s apple, his chin. She dragged out her tongue and gave Robb’s balls a lick. His brother grunted and, as Jon coughed around his cock, pulled out and pressed himself back into her tight mouth.

“Fuck,” he said, still holding Jon’s hair as he rammed into Daenerys’ mouth, making him look down at the sight, “we should’ve done this ages ago.”

“Why didn’t we?” Jon panted. He wasn’t certain; he could think of hundreds of times before when the three of them had been out drinking, staggering back to the office late, waiting side by side for a taxi to come and take them home. They had looked at each other then, the three of them, with silent longing. But they had never kissed, and they had never said a word.

Now, with his cock buried in Daenerys’ gorgeous cunt, Jon couldn’t believe all the chances they’d missed. “Why didn’t we,” he mumbled again.

Robb drew out of Daenerys’ mouth. “I want to fuck her too,” he said, his voice heated.

As Daenerys gasped for air, Jon pushed his hands into her hair, dragged her head up, and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed the taste of Robb off her mouth until he could only sense her - sweet, and fresh. And she kissed him back, opening to his tongue, allowing him to drown her in his scent.

Robb smacked his lips impatiently by Jon’s side. He’d rounded the table, and he stood close, his cock in his hand, his eyes flickering between their kiss and Jon’s cock in her cunt. “Come on,” he pleaded, rolling a condom down his hard girth, “you’ve had your turn.”

“You can fuck me too,” Daenerys breathed. Her voice was barely audible, a greedy whisper across Jon’s lips. When he looked into her eyes, she blushed, but smiled: “You can fuck me too. From behind.”

“Really?” Jon said surprised. “You don’t-”

“-seem like the type?” Daenerys finished with a smirk. “You don’t seem like the type to blow your brother.”

“Don’t be crass.”

“It’s a compliment.” Daenerys pushed herself up to sit as Jon slipped free of her cunt, and she shivered as his heat left her body. She gestured at the drawer. “He must have some lube. Have a look.”

As Jon dug his hands in between the many cigarette packages, Robb settled between Daenerys’ legs, dragged off her pants, and sunk into her cunt. Jon had already left her wet and slick, and his cock slipped into her with ease, filling her body as he groaned: “God, _yes.”_

Daenerys let go of a breathless gasp. Robb had dragged her onto the edge, her ass barely seated on the desk anymore, and he was holding her by the buttocks, keeping her close as he rocked back and forth, fucking her with hard, deep thrusts. The wet sound of their sex seemed to echo in the empty office. Jon’s ears blushed red from the noise, and he started turning over packages with more desperation as his cock throbbed.

Some of the boxes held smokes. Most held condoms. By the time he reached the last package, he had almost given up hope. But then a small plastic bottle rolled out onto the bottom of the drawer, and Jon grabbed onto it with hope. _Lube._ There was no doubt about it. He turned it between his hands as he glanced back at Robb and Daenerys.

His brother had pushed Daenerys back onto the desk and was fucking her with harsh greed. The table was rocking and making sounds against the carpet, empty soda cans rolling everywhere, and Daenerys’ mouth was gasping and pleading into Robb’s lips, his tongue swallowing her sounds.

Jon rubbed his cock slick with lube as he watched them, for a moment content with just being a spectator. But then Robb made a particular hard thrust that made Daenerys whine, and he nudged the drawer shut as he asked: “How strong are you?”

Robb sent him an odd look as he slowed down his fucking. Daenerys seemed to breathe in relief beneath him. “What do you mean, _how strong?”_

“Can you hold her up?” Jon asked, nodding at Daenerys, “whilst I get settled.”

Robb sent his brother a confused look but, as his eyes fell on his lubed cock, seemed to understand. A wry smile took over his lips as he pushed himself up standing. “You dirty fucker,” he said.

“It was her idea.”

“Just get it done,” Daenerys gasped, her body pink and trembling on Theon’s desk. She stared between them, her violet eyes unable to focus, as she repeated: “Just get it done before I can’t take any more.”

“Roger that.” Robb reached beneath Daenerys and scooped her up into his arms. His cock was still embedded in her cunt, but as her legs locked at his hips, he seemed to penetrate her deeper than before. She moaned and rolled her head forward to rest on his shoulder, and Robb grunted and dug his fingers deeper into the softness of her buttocks. “Come on, then,” he said, nodding at Jon. His legs were trembling.

Jon quickly walked over and grabbed a hold of Daenerys’ waist, the other slipping between her buttocks. He was fumbling blindly, dragging his wet fingers down her crack, and he breathed: “Can you pull a little more?” and watched as Robb tugged Daenerys’ cheeks apart to allow him a better view of her ass.

Daenerys’ asshole was small and pink. Jon felt his cock throb as he had sight of it, and he quickly dragged his fingers down across it, watching it tighten at his touch. “Relax,” he breathed to her spine, and he pulled his fingers back down to circle her hole, lubing up the tight ring of muscles. His tips rested at her entrance, feeling for the moment her body started giving in to his touch. As he sensed her muscles loosen for a second, he quickly pushed a finger into her wet heat.

Daenerys’ cunt had been warm and tight, but her ass was snug around his finger. He felt her inners work around him as he sunk all the way in to the knuckle. “Shit,” she breathed, leaning her head back, causing her silver hair to spill down across back. _“Shit,_ that’s _good!”_

“You like it?” Jon asked teasingly as he pressed a second finger into her. He was trying to move with Robb’s jerks, filling her with his fingers in the same way that his brother filled her with his cock.

Daenerys moaned: “Mh-hmm!” but her noises quieted when Robb leaned in and pecked her lips. As Jon added a third finger and started stretching out her hole, his brother plunged his tongue in between her plump lips and kissed the sounds from her mouth.

At first, it bothered Jon. His body was tense with excitement, and he wanted to hear how he made Daenerys _feel._ But then, when he caught Robb’s blue eyes peering back over her shoulder, he understood: _he’s distracting her._ He could feel it immediately around his fingers; how her body loosened up and her ass allowed him to rock into her with more ease. By the time he slipped his fingers free, she was no longer tensing, and he quickly grabbed a hold of his cock, positioned himself, and pushed forward into her tightness.

As the second cock entered Daenerys’ body, she broke her kiss with Robb and cried out in surprise. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her nails marking his skin, and all Robb could do was grimace and take it as he allowed Jon the pleasure of filling her ass.

Jon’s strong hands sunk in around Daenerys’ small waist as he held her tight and rocked his cock inside of her. Her inners were forced to accommodate his length, the lube easing his way as he pushed all the way to his hilt. His balls slapped to her skin. He felt them tighten from the pressure. It felt snug. It felt good - and when Robb started moving, it felt _amazing._

There was something sexy about having Daenerys trapped between their bodies. Jon knew Robb felt it too - he could see it in the dark glimpse of his eyes as he started picking up his pace, wetly fucking Daenerys’ cunt as Jon claimed her ass. They were close. They were touching; their balls would meet, the skin just brushing when they both filled her at the same time, and their breaths mixed in over her shoulder, their eyes locked as they had her.

“Oh God, oh God, oh _fuck!”_ Daenerys moaned, her body lolling between their strong chests. “Oh God, that feels _so good!”_

“Come here,” Jon asked, and Daenerys turned her head and allowed him to kiss her breathless lips, her pink tongue peeking out as she continued to gasp for air.

Robb didn’t ask - he simply leaned in and joined, his tongue rubbing to Daenerys’ lips and Jon’s mouth in the same. As she pulled back, they continued to kiss, the guys grunting and pushing close, fighting for dominance of the other’s mouth just as much as they struggled for dominance over Daenerys’ body. They were fucking her more roughly now, using her for the sake of their own desires, and Daenerys was letting them, her body weak with pleasure from their hard cocks.

And it was then, as Jon landed a rough slap on her buttocks, that she couldn’t hold back any longer. She came, her body clenching down on the men inside of her, and she gasped, the moan barely able to escape her lips as the orgasm overwhelmed her.

Jon felt it around his cock - a tight, clenching sensation as Daenerys came, and he greedily pushed his tongue into Robb’s mouth, forcing his brother to submit to him as he dragged Daenerys’ down onto them one last time and came. He knew Robb was coming too, from the haggard way he was gasping to his lips and spluttering nonsense, words of _fuck_ and _God!_ filling the hot air between them.

Then, they were all spent. It seemed to happen as quickly as it had started. Jon gritted his teeth together, his legs aching as he tried to gently slip out of Daenerys. She moaned weakly as his cock left her ass, and just rolled back against his chest as Robb handed her over, leaning her weight into Jon’s arms as he too pulled out of her body. They placed her back onto the desk, her skin shivering from the cold sensation of the metal pressing to her heated cunt, and she groaned and tugged hopelessly at her dress, trying to cover as much of herself as she could. Robb settled on the floor. Jon slumped back into the office chair. They all sat for a moment, just gasping for air, and trying to pull their thoughts back together.

Outside, the sun had started to rise. The blackness that had reigned seemed to grey, and Jon tiredly tried to figure out how much time they had spent in the office when he felt a nudge at his crotch. He looked down and found Robb giving his cock a lazy lick, his head resting at his thigh. “Hadn’t had enough?” he said, amused.

“There’ll be a second time,” Daenerys reminded them. She sat up, trying to feign decency as she tugged her breasts back into her bra and pulled the straps of her dress back in place. “Right?” She looked between them.

Robb looked up at her and winked. “Right.” He reached over, grabbed her leg, and pulled her closer so he could place a sloppy kiss at her inner thigh. “If Jon will let me.”

“As if I’d have a choice,” Jon chuckled. “What do you think the time is?”

“Late,” Daenerys mused, rubbing Robb’s hair with a faint sigh as he gave her cunt a lick.

“Early,” Robb replied, only pulling back when he was satisfied. He rolled up onto his feet and stood, stretched, and then rolled his condom off and dumped it into Theon’s wastebasket. Though Jon had half a mind to tell him off, he found himself doing the same thing. “We ought to get home.”

“Are you sober enough to drive?” Daenerys said surprised, and Robb laughed:

“No way, I’ll call a taxi. Give me a minute.” He did a dismissive wave as he walked off toward the hallway, pulling his phone out of the back-pocket of his jeans. “Hello, is this Sam’s Service? I’d like to order a taxi for-”

“So,” Daenerys said, looking after Robb as he chattered away in the corner, flirting with the operator on the other end, “do you really love me?”

Jon blinked, surprised at the sudden question, and he felt himself flush when Daenerys looked back at him. “I mean,” he started, looking for a way out. _But why should I lie,_ he thought and paused, _after all we’ve just done._ He looked down at his shoes. He cleared his throat. He admitted: “Yes.”

“Does Robb love me?”

Jon shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think so?” He glanced up at her shortly before eyeing the carpet again. For some reason, it had been easier to suck his brother’s cock than admit these things to Daenerys. He found himself wishing Robb had just shut his mouth when she returned from the loo. “He fancies you, sure, but who doesn’t,” he mumbled, “I just… well, I _more_ than fancy you.”

“I more than fancy you, too,” Daenerys said.

Jon glanced up and met her eyes. She was watching him shyly, a lock of hair twisted around her finger. When he met her gaze, she smiled through a blush and added:

“Like, _a lot more.”_

“This is just sex,” Jon said, gesturing back at Robb who was still chatting away. “It’s nice, but it’s just sex.” He paused. “Do you think you’d like to go on a date-”

“Next Friday,” Daenerys interrupted. She nodded eagerly, her hair bobbing. “Pick me up at seven when I finish my shift. I know a nice place to eat.”

“Yeah?” Jon said, blinking in surprise, but he soon melted into a smile. “Yeah, I mean, okay. Good. Sounds good.”

“And Robb is not going to be jealous?”

“Not if we invite him along for a bang once in a while,” Jon laughed before sending her a serious look: “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

“I love a man who sucks good cock,” Daenerys teased. The way she grinned, Jon couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, but she was still smiling when Robb returned and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

“Right, folks, someone’s going to be outside in ten minutes, so grab your stuff.”

“I just need to pee,” Daenerys announced and slipped off the desk. She pecked Robb’s cheek, winked at Jon, and then trudged off toward the loos.

As the door shut behind her, Robb crossed his arms and nodded. “I think she likes you too.”

“When did you figure that one out?” Jon asked. “Before or after she asked me to take her from behind?”

“Shut up,” Robb laughed and playfully punched Jon’s shoulder, “I mean, _like you_ like you. I can tell - there’s something there.”

“Mhmm,” Jon mumbled, picking up one of Theon’s stray cigarettes and lighting it with a smile. “I think so too,” he admitted.

“Just don’t forget your roots,” Robb said and wrestled the smoke from Jon’s hand. Before Jon could say anything, his brother pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smirked: “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

As Jon blushed, Daenerys walked back out of the door and shouted: “Drink!” and she and Robb laughed.

Jon grabbed his cigarette back and had a drag as he thought: _these two are going to kill me._ But as they walked the steps back down, Robb leading the way, Daenerys’ fingers intertwined with his, and he thought: _but then perhaps it’s not the worst way to die._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I know when I hinted at a threesome, a lot of you assumed I was writing on the next chapter of 'Sex in the Cities' - sorry! I promise that is on my 'to do' list, I just really wanted to try my hands at a threesome between these lovely folks. Did you like it? Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> My main inspiration was the superb drawing by DragonandDirewolf. Is it just me, or does Daenerys look gorgeous? She could give any command and I'd follow (and that's how I'd end up doing the dishes all day..)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
